


Birthday Bonanza

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [181]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Guest Stars, Not gonna list all the characters, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Cup Bros celebrate the 1 year anniversary of their game with other indie game characters, and with a special guest.





	Birthday Bonanza

"Look, I'm just pointing out that the woman who voiced me in the game isn't the same one who voiced Malice and sang  _I'm Alice Angel_."

 

"Regardless," Norman said. "I'd still like to do a 'Where Are They Now' montage at the end. Bet a lot of people would be happy to know we're all okay. I know Sammy would."

 

"Damn straight," Sammy agreed, jerking his thumb over at the Prophet, who had joined the Projectionist, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, and the Nightmares in acting as bouncers for the party. "How could anyone think that numbskull and I are the same person?"

 

"Guys!" Bendy held up his hands. "Today isn't about our game. It's about Cuphead and Mugman. So let's just enjoy the party. Now if you'll excuse me..."

 

"He's got a point," Shawn admitted, taking a sip of punch as he watched Bendy go. "Can you believe it's been a whole year since their game came out?"

 

"I heard the guys who made it almost went broke making it," Wally added. "They deserved a win, and boy, did they get one."

 

"Here's to that," Grant agreed, holding up his glass.

 

(BATIM)

 

"Too bad most of your pals couldn't make it."

 

Henry shrugged. "Not a big loss. Besides, Tattletail and the Slaughter Me Street crew had plans too."

 

Mike nodded. "Chica's actually babysitting the fuzzball. Told me she had a plan to deal with its mom, even though I don't think Psycho Furby will be a problem."

 

"No, she won't," agreed Bonnie, approaching with a large piece of cake in hand. "Chica may be great with kids, but she's no pushover."

 

"So what have you been up to? I hear Chapter 5 will be out soon."

 

Henry gave Cuphead a smile. "Yeah it will. And then the entire game will go to consoles."

 

"Pretty exciting." Freddy took a bite of his slice of cake. "This is delicious! My compliments to the chef."

 

Cuphead chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell Bon Bon you said that. She'll be happy to hear it."

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please?"

 

(BATIM)

 

All eyes turned to the stage, where Bendy stood, the Marionette and Mr. Roighben on either side.

 

"One year ago, Cuphead and Mugman became indie game stars. Tonight, we celebrate that anniversary not just with a party, but with a song by the wonderful Mr. Will 'DAGames' Ryan. Come on out, Will!"

 

Loud cheers rang out as Will walked out onto the stage. Bendy handed him a microphone before gesturing offstage.

 

"Hit it, pal!"

 

Flashing a thumbs up, Mugman hit a switch, and the music of  _Brothers in Arms_  began to play. The blue cup-headed Toon scrambled down to join the rest of the audience as Will and Marionette began to sing.

 

"This little cup had given up.

All out of luck, his heart struck.

Now the Devil plays his little game.

Such a tragedy!"

 

"And the world we knew was painted black,

Now take it back, you attack.

Just prepare your boots for an adventure.

It's in the bag!"

 

"They made the gravest of mistakes,

Doomed by the eyes of a snake.

You must rejoice with your old chum

As you run and gun."

 

"Up in the clouds and on the ground,

Inward bound, so profound.

Make 'em pay the price for taking over."

 

"With the luck of a four leaf clover,

Through the hill of apocalypse,

You'll saturate this whole place with your magic fingertips.

Like an eternal eclipse you shine..."

 

Twirling her microphone, Marionette stood back to back with Will as they sang the chorus in harmony.

 

"So make it rain!

 

Brothers in arms, they will run.

They color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.

The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.

In this cartoon universe you're a pest...

Now put me to the test!"

 

Marionette bowed before stepping back and letting Roighben take her place up front. As the mustachioed man took the mic with his free hand (the other holding a shovel), Will launched into the next verse.

 

"Our paths foretell of many heights,

On the ground or take flight.

There's a problem dwelling over there

For those who even dare.

For you see this cryptic renegade,

With your friend, there's no shade.

Will they face the big battle royale?"

 

"You got it, pal!"

 

Flashing a thumbs up to the Cup brothers, Roighben took over.

 

"With fingers like projectiles,

Make the boss infantile.

These monsters hail from the dread.

They've come to take your head!

May God enlighten your road.

May your journey behold.

Try not to slip throught the riverside.

The weather brings hell to the tides

As the Devil would lick his lips.

You overcome this homicide with your magic fingertips.

Like an eternal eclipse you shine..."

 

"So make it rain!

 

Brothers in arms, they will run.

They color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.

The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.

In this cartoon universe you're a pest...

Now put me to the test!"

 

Roighben stepped back, just everyone noticed Bendy had disappeared. As they looked around, ink began to flow down the wall behind the performers as an electronically distorted version of Bendy's voice rang out.

 

"Ah, see the roulette spins,

You're seriously out of luck.

You sold your soul, and took the toll,

This is my hell you schmucks!

But the price you'll pay to end this day,

Sets challenges far and wide,

For the time will come, your journey is done,

You found out I lied!"

 

Cackling madly, Bendy emerged in his inked form, Will taking on an expression of mock terror.

 

"What will we do?

Let's form our crew!

Let's bring this back to life!"

Leaping onto the stage, Cuphead and Mugman joined in with Will and Bendy.

 

"Brothers in arms, they will run.

They color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.

The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.

In this cartoon universe you're a pest...  
And when they both save the day,

The tyranny will die,

So they all swing and sway.

Until the roll of film comes to a sudden end,

The story descends into our history...

Like an eternal eclipse you shine!"

 

As the song ended, the performers all bowed as the room was filled with loud applause.


End file.
